Easy Fix
by Sophiasown
Summary: Rick shows Michonne she will always be his number one priority. No plot or plan. Just Richonne. One shot.


Promises, promises! That's all she got these days. She knew Rick was stretching himself thin as of late, given the additional responsibility that had been bestowed upon him when the Captain retired, pushing his dream job within reach. For the most part she was proud of him, knowing he could handle the challenge either way. His adaptability and skills, popularity and praises he received from everybody still didn't negate him from his duties at home and car washing was one those duties he neglected.

Rick was a man of his word, especially when he vowed things to her so she was really bummy about this drawback when she was accustomed to always being first for him.

Why else would she be out in their driveway armed with the hose, a slew of car wash products and a sponge trying her best to wash the dirt and grime away from all the difficult places on her car. Performing the very task they both knew she hated.

He promised he'd get it done before the week was out, but here they were two days before the weekend and her car was still dirty.

She saw his SUV pull into their driveway and rolled her eyes. She didn't think he'd be home so soon today of all days. She hadn't even started on dinner yet.

Rick jumped out of the car as soon as the engine was off, curious of the sight before him.

"What are you doing Michonne?" He didn't want to believe his eyes, not only was his wife washing her beamer, even though she had never done that before, it was what she was wearing to wash said vehicle.

"Good evening to you too," she said with sass, putting more unction into her stroke game as she scrubbed the hood.

Her boobs were bouncing in the lightweight, white tank she wore, with no bra much to his annoyance. She couldn't have handled the hose well because her top was soaked through and through and he could see her nipples hard and pebbled through the see through tank.

He turned around in the tiled driveway and discovered his neighbor Spencer, freshly divorced at thirty, sitting in his porch, observing his wife unashamedly.

"Spencer! Get inside. The show's over!" he said boldly, feeling more agitated knowing she had an audience.

"Rick!"

"Michonne I told you I'd get this done. Why are you out here dressed like that!? Spencer is one inappropriate comment away from getting shot." He wasn't bluffing, if Spencer said one off word to Michonne he'd shoot him, on spot.

"I needed it done today!" Her tone indicated a level of annoyance of her own. He guessed he deserved it. He gave her his word that he'd get it done. He sneaked out of work this evening to head home and wash her car for her, he didn't like to disappoint her. Not to mention her car really was in a horrible state. They both had been busy at work; everything maintenance wise had suffered over the past few weeks.

His absence had been unavoidable given his acting offer with a view for promotion, so he was aware of how much slack she had to pick up over the past few weeks. He was also aware that even if she was capable of plenty of things, she couldn't do everything.

He had some making up to do.

He walked to the side of their country styled house and turned off the tap.

"I'll take over." He took of his blazer and threw it in his vehicle.

"It's okay. I can do it." Defiance could be her middle name sometimes.

"I think you should get inside and get in the shower. You're soaked. I don't want you getting sick."

He removed the hose from her small hands before she doused him with the forceful surge of water, her eyes looked crazy enough to do it.

"You're gonna make me!?" She was testing him now, too upset to be content with getting what she wanted in the first place, which was letting him wash her car.

"Well let's put it this way, I can either wash the car like you wanted...or...I can come help wash you instead."

It was a serious question that left her deliberating the ramifications of any response she gave. It thrilled her that both their wills were always so strong but she knew Rick, he always gave her what she wanted, eventually.

She dropped the sponge on the ground, straightened her tank, and walked away, stepping through the kitchen door.

The sway in her backside was enough of an answer for him, he followed her inside ready to make amends in the best way possible.

… **.**

The tub was filled by the time she stepped into their fancy en suite bathroom. He stood next to it still in his khakis and crisp black shirt. He had rolled up the sleeves, showing off his muscular forearms. He knew she grew weak at the crotch when he loosened the first two buttons of his shirt, seeing that he was _teaching_ her a lesson he had undone those too.

"Michonne…," he gestured to the tub, which he had prepared with her favorite coconut and melon flavored bubble bath.

She smiled inwardly at how well he knew her. In true dramatic fashion she walked towards the tub in a sultry charge. She knew he must've been salivating when she dropped her purple bath robe, revealing her naked, supple form.

He held his hand out to her, guiding her into the warm water. When she was fully immersed he stooped down beside her and stroked her cheek.

"You can be pissed at me if you want but I wanna know somethin'."

She set her eyes on him, unprepared for the assault his gaze launched at her. The intensity of his blue eyes could easily be a mirage; too blue to be true.

"What's that?" she asked, perturbed that the edge in her tone had almost disappeared.

"Didn't I promise that before the week is out I was gonna get the car washed?"

She was a lawyer, she could play the long game with him if he wanted. "Yes Rick." She almost responded by saying _Yes Sir._ He would've gotten a kick out of that for sure.

His fingers dipped into the water, making a swirl extremely close to her perky nipples. She cleared her throat. His touch wasn't gonna ease her upset, not this time at least.

"Good. And when have I broken a promise to you Michonne?" He pebbled her nipples when his sentence was delivered, causing her to sit upright.

The water sloshed around her but of course he didn't get a drop of water on him.

"N.. never," she answered, closing her eyes as his big palm squeezed her breasts. Forgetting how upset she was at his nonchalance over her dirty car she shook herself out of her _Rick trance. "_ But it's Thursday Rick. Tomorrow I have that big meeting with Monroe and I didn't want to show up at her fancy office with a dirty BMW, looking like I just returned from camping."

She knew she was exaggerating, making a big deal out of something so trivial. She was smart enough to decipher that her discrepancy with him wasn't about washing the car at all, but rather it was his absence at home that was beginning to affect her. It was difficult going from his number one priority to having to compete with most of King County for his attention.

Late night phone calls, impromptu meetings on the weekends, interrupted dinners were all taking its toll and she was feeling too vulnerable to come out and say how that distance was making her feel. Especially as she knew he was finally doing the job he had been built for, it made her feel selfish. Career was important to the both of them, and he was her biggest supporter now that she was up for partner. She couldn't fault him there, she just missed her best friend. Seven years of marriage and she still considered him to be her best friend;he knew her better than she knew herself sometimes.

"So you thought I wouldn't deliver and got it done yourself. Okay. Look at me babe," he said as he made a trail down the smooth highway of her legs. Her body was like silk under his touch. Their eyes met again, their chemistry was like a live wire surging with indescribable power. "I'm sorry I disappointed you. Things have been tough for the past few weeks. Everybody is still adjusting. I know I've been missing a few beats around here that's why I rented the cabin for us this weekend." He smiled when he said it knowing how much she loved their impromptu weekend getaways. The last time they went to the cabin by the lake had been for New Years, they had rung in the new year in their own special way.

One beautiful weekend had left them with memories for a lifetime.

Her eyes danced with light as she smiled back at him. "The cabin?"

He nodded proudly.

"Just the two of us? No interruptions?"

He was bursting knowing that despite the minor strike against him for not washing her car he knew she missed him. Not as much as he missed his girl though.

"Yeah baby just us. I already told the guys as of five thirty tomorrow I'm unavailable for the entire weekend."

"I'd really like that Rick." Her whole stance had changed, her irrational anger falling away.

"Michonne, I miss you too you know. But I want you to know that I'll never break a promise to you. I'll always get it done okay?"

"Okay."

"You still mad at me?"

"Not so much"

"Tell me what can I do to make it all better then?"

She widened her legs in the tub, delivering a message he was wise enough to receive.

His hand found its way to her nub, flickering it a few times he felt her shiver. He dipped his finger inside her, moving in and out, the water sloshing with the movement of his hands and her hips the only sound.

He loved to watch her when he touched her like this. Something about the way her eyes closed, he had an opportunity to appreciate how long her eyelashes were. Then there was the way she would bite her lip, its fullness between her teeth almost making him abandon his tasks between her legs for a promotion to her juicy lips. He marvelled at the sound that would come from her throat under his touch, almost like she was humming a tune only for him. Her moans sent the hardness in his pants into overdrive. He knew if he didn't get inside her soon he just might die.

He continued to stroke her, his thumb working her button intently. She was pushing into him, her beautiful mounds bouncing lightly in the water, sending his body into a desperate desire filled plea for the feel of her wet heat.

"Please Rick," she moaned. He knew all her tells, she was close. Her legs grew tense, her eyes were large, round with desire for him, her body was heaving with want. A desperate need for release that he alone could give her.

He was full of pride and awe at the goddess that was Michonne. He gave her a hard stroke and sent her spiralling into a passion haze so intense she called out his name, trembling on her descent back to earth.

"You good baby?" he asked taking her lips and kissing her hard.

She nodded at first, then shook her head as her greedy side took over. He knew what she wanted because he wanted the exact same thing.

"Let's get you rinsed off and outta this cold water then."

… **.**

When she was dried off he set her on the bed and stripped off his clothes in a hurry. Joining her on the king size bed he pulled her into his chest, kissing the top of her head. She pulled out of the hug and straddled him.

She was all revved up now and didn't hesitate when she took his full length inside her. They both gasped on contact. It wasn't a new feeling, but the sensation alone would make any man feel reborn.

He found her dark nipples again, sitting upright he took them into his mouth, paying homage to the most beautiful breasts he had ever seen.

She continued to bounce on him; the pulsing at his temple, the beating of his heart echoing throughout his whole body made him grab onto her waist. She latched onto his hair. She had a fistful in her hand, pulling and tugging him as she greedily sought her release.

He flipped her over, unable to resist the urge to pound into her, to somehow take over her body like how she had taken over his. He thrust into her, pounding her pussy as his grip on her hips tightened.

"Yess Rick. Oh my God!"

"Michonne, you feel so damn good!" he panted.

He was beginning to feel the current, shooting from his core, spreading all over his body. He felt hot, from the inside out. The heat spread from him to her like a wildfire.

"Rick I'm right there! Don't stop! Don't stop!"

"Not even If I wanted to baby," he said thrusting into her wildly.

"Yess. That's it!" He felt her body vibrate under him, she shattered in his arms with a small cry. He followed soon after, spilling his seed inside her with a loud grunt. He could never have enough of her. She had branded him with her touch and sealed their love for each other with their hearts.

She snuggled into him, a sure sign that he was back in her good graces.

Her fingers traced light circles on his chest and the love he felt for Michonne blanketed him, making him feel warm and happy.

"I love you, you know that? You're the most important person in my life Michonne." He kissed her cheek this time.

"I love you too Rick. So much."

"Am I forgiven?"

"Yes you're forgiven. There's just one thing..."

He felt her smiling through her sentence. He would never disappoint her again, she always deserved the best part of him.

She was giddy with the way they handled their impasse and was already thinking of ways to mischievously make up in the future.

"There's a leak in the kitchen sink, how about you _not_ fix that?" She was giggling before he even started to tickle her.


End file.
